Half of the Heart
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: Her existence was the key to either ending the Earl or the world...Rated: T Allen x OC x Lavi
1. Chapter 1

'_Akuma', the embodiment of desperateness_

_Formed by a broken being, longing to be put together again by the just the mere sight of their loved one_

_So desperate_

_That these beings would defy the law of death_

_A law of God _

_Just to bring back that loved one_

_Who in return scream at them in despair_

_And take over them_

_Merging with them_

_So that they can share the torture and agony of endless murder together_

_Forever_

* * *

_Half of the Heart_

_Part One: Meet Noa Ten Years in the Past_

_Chapter One_

"Are you nervous?" the Cardinal asks politely, staring through clear lens at the young girl, clutching his dark brown long coat tightly. Her round, plump face was cutely cupped by short curly dark sienna hair and shy bright lavender eyes-surrounded by creamy albino skin-stare up at him. She nods her head, her thin curls moving flowingly with the motion. The Minister chuckles. Of course she'd be nervous, he thinks, after sleeping for so long, it'll take some time for her to adjust to humans again. The Cardinal was just as anxious, though; it was his duty to watch over her but because of the war he could no longer watch over her efficiently. There were dire matters that could not be ignored, and he would damn himself to hell if his precious girl were included in such dangerous matters. The Minister would conceal her in an organization of exorcists and finders until his duties were dealt with. He let out an exhausted sigh, running a gloved hand through his thick pale blonde hair and kneels down to the girl's level, grabbing her shoulder firmly. She gazed into his eyes half-heartedly,

"Listen Noa" she gives him her full attention.

"Do you know who you are?" the Cardinal asks, the question occurring to him just now. Noa's eyes drift into thought for a moment then return to the man before her. She shakes her head no. The Minister smirks lightly, the less she knows about herself the better he privately tells himself.

"You are an exorcist" he lies

"And you have a powerful innocence that sleeps deep within your heart-

-I know who you are" she intrudes, cocking her head slightly to the side. The Cardinal frowns in disdain, so he didn't erase that part of her memory after all.

"I won't tell, if you don't want me to" she says,

"Please don't"

* * *

Innocence.

A weapon of God.

Ethereal armaments that cannot destroy life but set free the souls taken by the Millennium Earl.

The Devil.

The One Hated by God. Or simply the Earl, he goes by numerous aliases. The Earl creates weapons against God using an evil substance called Dark Matter.

An opposite of the innocence.

And with this Dark Matter he creates and uses armies of monster-like weapons known as 'Akuma' to search for a hundred and nine pieces of scattered innocence and erase them from existence. The innocence itself has the ability to synchronize with humans so that they will carry out their will to defend the world. These humans called accommodators or even more infamous -when dressed in black and white baring the symbol of the rosary- as exorcists. These exorcists, along with average humans (finders, scientists, doctors, etc) formed a private organization called Black Order- their sole purpose being to find all the pieces of innocence and kill the Earl. And to find the mother of all innocence. Something the Earl kept an eye out for as well, for it was the heart of the innocence and if it were destroyed the rest of the pieces would crumble to nothing. And the Earl would win.

* * *

A large exquisite building that copied a mixture of Italian taste and Victorian architecture stood on the edge of a highly elevated cliff. This was known as Headquarters or even 'home' to the majority of employees there. Specifically this place is known as the Black Orders' European Branch overseen by its Chief Officer named Komui Lee. Considering the location of this branch it was very recluse to the outside world so the Cardinal felt it was safe enough to leave Noa in Komui's care for now.

"Hello there, N-O-A-Chan" Komui kindly greets but smiles creepily at the young girl hidden behind the Minister's back who let out a soft chuckle,

"It's alright Noa, he's not as creepy as he seems"

"H-hey!", Noa examines the man in front of the Cardinal. He had pale skin that reminded her of the moonlight and a thin face, features that rivaled with his lively long dark violet hair and silly fruity dark eyes that hid behind clear spectacles. As for his attire, it consisted of a long snowy white collared long jacket, black pants, oddly pink bunny slippers, and a simple white hat imprinted with the rosary. Komui's smile relaxes, turning into a gentle and warm smirk.

"This is her first time seeing someone other than me and her mother" the Cardinal began

"So this is quite a shock for her, it may take sometime for her to adjust. She tends to have nightmares so check on her whenever she sleeps-

-Minister!" Noa finally speaks, tugging on his coat and staring up at him pleadingly.

"No one is going to make fun of you for having nightmares" Komui says

"It's practically normal here." The Minister pats Noa on the head,

"Why don't you go explore the office while I chat with Komui" she nods and goes off. Komui watches her wander to his grand book shelves and stare among the thousands of hard covers, marveled. He couldn't help but giggle; he has a sister around the same age and they had the same naïveté and purity that was a rare quality among children in this harsh world.

"Her innocence is very powerful so keep a sharp eye on her" the Cardinal says,

"Exactly what is her innocence?" Komui questions,

"Could it be the he-  
NO" the Minister remarks brusquely and returns to the previous topic.

"It's still dormant, so the Earl nor the Noah should be able to sense it" Komui glances at Noa once more. She and picked a book off the shelf and was flipping through the pages with fascination as if there were a whole other world in-between the thick covers.

"And one more thing" the Cardinal conveys,

"The Vatican must never know of her existence" Komui's eyes widen,

"But, aren't you a part of th-

-They must never know" the Minister thickly repeats, glaring bitterly serious at the chief. Komui stares back anxiously.

"A-alright then, my mouth is sealed"


	2. Chapter 2

_Half of the Heart_

_Two_

She could hear the taunting slaughtering sounds clearer than day. It was thick and made a sick spurting sound like that of an animal being chopped to pieces and the gross sound of blood coming heavily out of whatever was sliced. And then came the screams. Such blood curling, haunting, distressed and agonized noises of disembodied figures. This is when Noa would wake screaming at the top of her lungs. Sweat rolling down the poor girl's body in rivulets and she grasps her heart gasping breathes.

"Are you alright Noa-Chan?" Linalee, the girl that was lying next to her but now holding her in her arms, says in a calm almost soothing tone. She runs her soft fingers through Noa's hair,

"Y-yes" Noa replies yet her free hand grips the white sheets of the comforter uneasily. Linalee bore her innocent dark green eyes into lavender,

"You sure?" she checks. Noa nods her head; the dream was always the same, so even though she still awoke screaming she no longer vomited from the horrifying sounds. Noa stares at Linalee's dark, long hair and immediately reaches out her small hand and runs her fingers through it. It was silky and thin, like the feeling of velvety fabric.

"You have such nice hair," Noa says not sure whether she said it as a compliment or as a fact.

"Thank you" Linalee responds,

"Try to get some rest now, we have a big day ahead of us".

* * *

Komui introduced Noa to Linalee as soon as the Cardinal left, and at first the young girl's reaction was scared and pure shy. But after a few hours with kind Linalee they became good friends, which in many ways relieved the chief. His sister showed Noa all of the Black Order Headquarters ranging from the office to the cafeteria, dorms, and a little beyond the science division; that was all they were allowed to see.

Linalee introduced Noa to as many people possible but the only ones she could memorize were a few members in the science division and two exorcists. The exorcists were the ones she could remember every detail of. One went by the name of Yu Kanda, a rather pretty boy who had the longest dark hair Noa had ever seen, and such wild yet oddly sad eyes that was surrounded by creamy milk skin.

According to Linalee he was the apprentice of an exorcist general named Froi Tiedoll, a kindly man who was supposedly amazingly artistic and loved his students as if they were his own children. Yu Kanda had a nasty personality that could match with the attitude of a minx.

When Noa was first introduced to him he seemed calm enough, but because of Noa's shy and slow to coming nature Kanda became easily annoyed and told her some words that her priest would consider words of the devil. Linalee told her not to mind him, that was just the way he was, and if it made her any happier he was like that towards everyone, even his master.

The other exorcist was Hevleska, a very large woman who's innocence had enveloped her body causing her to form into this giant but beautiful creature with light purple tendrils and no eyes but a nose and puffy purple lips. Hevleska scared Noa at first, but the moment the soft giant spoke with her gentle slow tone Noa immediately befriended her. Yu Kanda was a bit intimidating for the girl but she somewhat grew a liking for him as well. And after a long day of pure exploring the sky had turned completely dark it was time for the girls to retire to the welcoming comfort of their shared bedroom.

* * *

The next day Noa was introduced to the kitchen crew, the head of the kitchen being a guy known as Jeryy, a jolly, really fruity, man who had nicely braided corn rose which stopped mid-way down his back and wore sunglasses indoor. His nationality was Indian so he had this adorable accent that made Noa giggle every time he talked, though the man didn't know that she was giggling over him.

"Well, what'll it be doll?" Jeryy says staring down at cute Noa.

"Uh…" the cardinal had always fed her without her need of asking and she didn't know any particular meals or foods that she liked or disliked. She didn't even remember the actual taste. When she was with the cardinal, there were more things important than savoring food.

"You can order anything you want" Linalee says,

"W-well, I don't know what I want…?" Noa looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Tangling her fingers in the fabric of her light green dress and clicking together black-laced boots at the hills. Jeryy laughs heartedly,

"Don't worry hun, I'll fix you up something you'll never forget, k?" he says, Noa nods her head. Linalee lets out a giggle, she never thought there would be someone as fragile and shy as her. Jeryy fixed up a nice big bowl of hot porridge with extra brown sugar, a hint of salt, butter and a ketchup smiley face drawn on the top.

"Whoa, that smells great and looks good" Linalee says, Noa nods her head. She breathes in the arousing smell of sugar and oats and sighs in delight. She took a spoon full and pops it in her mouth, ignoring the intense heat, tasting the delicious flavor of melted sugar and ketchup.

"Amazing" Noa cries.

"Hmph, I don't see what's so amazing about food" Kanda Yuu conveys as he walks over to the table the two girls resided and sits next to Linalee.

"Ya eat it, and that's it, what's so special about that?"

"I guess how it tastes" Linalee remarks,

"Mhmm" Noa agrees. Kanda rolls his dark eyes and lands them on Noa, who was too busy eating hastily to notice that he was staring at her.

"What's up with you anyway, what's your innocence, there's no way Central would just let you in and your not even an exorcist" Noa swallows the last bit of porridge and answers shyly,

"Central doesn't know I'm here". Both Linalee and Kanda's eyes widen in surprise.

"B-but, you are an exorcist, right?" Linalee says,

"That's what the minister told me," Noa says matter-of-factly.

Kanda leans across the table to get closer to Noa and whispers to her,

"Don't tell anyone else that dummy," he then leaves the table and off to handle his affairs.

"W-what did he say?" Linalee says.

"Not...Nothing"


End file.
